Rush of Movements
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: In a rush of movements, Loren was in the passengers side, Eddie in the drivers. In a rush of movements, a tragedy struck. Rated T. Two-Shot. Bad summary, don't judge me.
1. Give Me Love

**Hey! So, this is really random, short, and you guessed it, sad. I wrote this while listening to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, so maybe that explains the patterns. Meh.**

**Enjoy..**

I hear screams and cries. I smell smoke and blood. I feel it, too. The blood. But it doesn't hurt; it feels numb. It trickles down my head, to my shirt, to the tarnished car seat. My eyes open, revealing a blurry broken windshield and a hazy orange glow. I should be scared. But I'm not. I'm peaceful. I'm tired. Very tired all of a sudden.

"Loren," A faint voice calls out. It sounds more like a hum than a voice, but I recognise it. It's Eddie, who made his way out of the drivers seat and was kneeling next to me. I open my eyes a crack and turn my head ever so slightly, to see my teary eyed fiancé. His shaking hand reaches out and caresses my cheek gently. It comes on suddenly, but now I know what's happening. What's about to happen.

But I'm not scared.

"Eddie." My voice sounds different; foreign, broken.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here," He whispers. His thumb traces circles on my dirty cheek.

"You're going to be okay," I say. He chokes out a sob.

"No, Loren, don't. Please," He begs. My heart hurts a little, but not from the crash.

"You're going to find someone." Another sob from Eddie. Maybe I should be crying, but I'm not sad. I'm not old, but I feel like I've lived.

"No, I don't want anyone but you." His voice is frantic, rushing every word out. "Stay with me, Loren. The ambulance is coming." The dark night started to lighten up a little bit, like the sun was rising.

"Eddie, the sun is rising," I whisper, my voice cracking, but not from tears. Eddie let out another broken sob and gripped my hand, muttering something about how it was only midnight.

"Don't leave me," He whispers. My eyes flutter open again and I see his tear-stained, bloody face. The sunrise was getting brighter, but not too bright that it was hurting my eyes. A calming, soothing bright.

"I won't. Never." My words are barely audible, even though I try to make them louder. I hear the faint sounds of sirens, but I choose to ignore them.

"Loren, no," Eddie's soft voice now turned to hopeless shouts. "Please, no!" The light is getting brighter, beckoning me. I hear shouts in the background, but can't make out what they're saying. I feel light, all of a sudden, and feel someone's arms encircle me. I'm being lifted, but by someone.

"She was crushed between the seat and a log," A voice utters quietly. I feel myself put down in a laying position. Something is strapped onto my face, and something is plunged into my arm. I am no longer comfortable. All of a sudden, every part of my body burns. I feel as if I'm on fire, and the burns slowly grow deeper. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I want to go back to how I was before; comfortable, peaceful.

"Loren, it's going to be okay," I hear yet another voice say. This one offered comfort, though. I don't know who it is, but it relaxes me.

"Deep breaths," It tells me. I try, but I can't seem to breathe. I wonder how long I've been holding my breath. The burning grows more intense, and I find myself yearning for death to claim me. I try to breathe again, and this time I'm successful. The pain is easing, now just a faint buzz.

And then it hits me.

I'm safe.

* * *

Eddie cradles Loren's body, holding her close. He prays for the ambulance to get there, to save his Loren.

She's just too young to go.

"Loren," He whispers, "Don't go. Please." He raises a shaking hand to feel her pulse, hoping, praying he'd find one.

He doesn't.

He lets out a sob and holds Loren closer just as the paramedics arrives. In a series of rushed movements, Loren is on the ambulance, with paramedics crowding her, testing her.

Then there's a hum of silence.

A rush of movements.

A devastating truth.

A swarm of tears.

A broken boy.

A new angel.

**Wow, heavy stuff. I actually think this was one of my more well-written pieces, but it was just sad. In case you're confused, Loren was imagining the paramedics rescuing her. They tried, but as you saw above, she didn't make it. Um, tell me what you think, I hope you liked it, and, eh, yeah.**


	2. Autumn Leaves

**Hey! So, I got harassed for a second(not really, but a lot of you asked for it) and I decided that I'd make this a two shot. This one is based on of the song Autumn Leaves, also by the amazing Ed Sheeran. I hope you like it!**

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is my girlfriend, Valerie, stiff in sleep. Her false red hair is sprawled across the pillow, and her delicate features relaxed. Her breathing is slow and somewhat soothing, but I still find myself uneasy.

I shift carefully, trying not to wake Val, until I'm off the bed and on my feet. The soft carpet under my feet feels warm and I find myself walking towards the little, metal staircase next to my bedroom door. I walk up it slowly, still unsure what I was doing.

The moonlight shines through the wide-open window, giving the room an eerie glow. But I find myself calm and a little sad.

This is Loren's room.

She never lived to see this room, but she would've loved it. It's wide and open, with breezy curtains and baby blue walls. She always loved the colour. A small wooden desk that used to belong to her sits in the corner, with untouched blank paper in a neat stack in the center, ideally where she would've written songs. Valerie doesn't mind that we have a room dedicated to Loren. She understands that she meant the world to me.

But what she doesn't know is that she still does.

Valerie is sweet, beautiful, funny, smart, and talented. But she isn't Loren. And Loren's what I need. I can't explain to Valerie that she's an amazing person, but no one can ever replace the love of your life. Loren was, and still, is, my soul mate.

I miss her.

I need her.

But she's gone.

I stare at the desk, and the small drawer on the side. Loren never wanted me to look inside of it, because that's where she hid gifts and other things. I still haven't opened it. She's been gone for four years, yet I still find myself thinking that she's with me. I walk over to the desk hesitantly. My hand reaches out and grabs the handle, slowly pulling it open. There are some notebooks stacked on top of each other, some papers, and a small wooden box. I pull out one of the notebooks and open it up to a random page, swallowing a lump in my throat once I realized what it was.

_Dear diary,_

_I love him. It's as simple as that. I'm in love with those eyes and that smile.. everything about him. I think he loves me back, but I can't know for sure. There's just something about him.. he doesn't seem like a heartbreaker. He's real. So, how can I not? One day, I hope we can grow old together, fall in love, have children. Maybe a dog, too. Is this what love is? God, I hope so, because this is the most amazing feeling ever. I've got to go, so sorry for the short entry._  
_I'm in love._

_xoxo Loren_

I blink back tears and gently set the notebook down. I reach out and grab one of the papers. It's a photo, of Loren and I. I think we're at her school. She's smiling, of course, and I think I am too. I flip it over, and on the back, it reads in her lovably messy handwriting:

_My lifeline when Eddie went missing._

Six simple words are enough to make me want to break down. Instead, I lay the picture back on the table and pick up another one. This one was taken on a beach. It was a Tuesday, I remember clearly. Loren and I drove down to a remote beach and had a picnic. I remember it was the best night of my life. I flip it over and read the caption with tearful eyes:

_The night of our 'first time'._

I set the picture back down carefully, before reaching out and grabbing the small wooden box. Inside, a small piece of folded notebook paper lay folded, on top of something I don't pay much attention to. I unfold the paper gingerly, careful not to tear it.

_Dear Eddie,_

_If you've found this, you're either finally curious of what I keep in here - I don't blame you - or I'm dead or we broke up. I'm seriously hoping it's the first one. You're probably wondering what this is. If not and I already told you, then good. Eddie, I'm pregnant. Surprise. I'm planning on telling you soon, I promise. But, of course, now you already know. If you're just curious, come see me and we'll talk. I know we can get through this babe. If we broke up.. then this is a hell of a lot more complicated than I thought. And if I'm dead, which is highly unlikely, we were going to have a baby. If I am dead, this is probably hard- it's hard to even write. But, if I am dead, remember that I love you. And I'm still here with you, babe. I promise. But I'm not dead. You're going to make a great dad, Eddie._

_Love,_  
_Loren_

I look at the wall for a moment, not bothering to wipe the tears off my face.

I was going to be a father.

Just for a moment, I let myself think about how that would've been. We would've had a daughter, and named her Emma, because she loved that name. Loren would be young, but responsible. The best mother ever. I would be there for little Emma no matter what, being the dad that Loren's never was. On her fifth birthday, we'd take her to our spot for the first time, set up a tent, and camp out. She would've had my hair, but Loren's eyes. Her voice would've been high-pitched and girly, but she would've been so smart and strong. Loren and I would be a happy couple- not perfect, but perfect by our standards. At night, she'd still lay with me and we would just talk, except our voices hushed because Emma was sleeping.

My life would've been perfect. Loren's life would've been perfect. Emma's life would've been perfect.

But Loren's gone.

I look down at the box, looking at what was under the note. It's a small, glass circle with neat, cursive words engraved in black.

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

I flipped it to the other side, only to break down at the words.

_I'm one of them now._

And that night, I became one, too.

**Let's see if you understand what just went on ;) Heavy stuff, man. Hea-vy stuff. Sorry you had to read that. If you want the full effect of the story, listen to Autumn Leaves while reading. You'll be a bawling mess. I promise.**


End file.
